


All Aboard

by Dee_Laundry



Series: My Fathers' Son [13]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PPTH Oncology Halloween Party, 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Aboard

"What possessed the oncology department," Cuddy asked, as, for the third time, she narrowly avoided being run over by a linked set of wheelchairs chugging through the main hallway in the pediatrics ward, "to make this year's Halloween party themed around trains?"

House, newly arrived to the fray, shrugged. "What are you asking me for? Do I look like a party planner?"

Cuddy opened her mouth to reply and then stopped, having actually looked at him. "No, you don't," she finally said. "You look like a doctor." Lab coat that actually fit him and was reasonably unwrinkled, striped tie without any cartoons or lewd shapes, and what looked like a sweater vest. "What are you up to?"

Before he could answer, a blue three-foot tall train engine wrapped itself around his legs, yelling, "FUNNY!" The little boy then let go and toddled back, tilting his head up to catch House's eye. "You look like Pop!"

"Uh huh," House confirmed, and Jack Wilson dissolved into giggles.

Cuddy couldn't help smiling. "Well, it's certainly an effective disguise. I almost thought you were a real professional," she jibed at House, before turning to Jack. "And let's see your costume, sweetheart."

Obviously proud, Jack paraded left and right to her oohs and aahs. "I see," she said, "you're Thomas the Tank Engine."

"No," Jack said. "I'm Edward."

"Oh," Cuddy replied, and looked to House for help, who merely rolled his eyes. "I haven't heard of an Edward train. You look like Thomas."

"I'm two," Jack insisted, his face falling into a stern frown.

"Yes, I know, honey, such a big boy, being two, but your costume --"

"Has a number two on it," House pointed out. "Whereas, Thomas, if the dozens of other children wearing a similar costume today are to be believed, is number one. Literally, I mean, although metaphorically--"

Jack cut House off with another assertion of, "I'm two! Two is Edward!"

"The kindest of the engines on the Island of Sodor," noted a new voice. "Who is always keen to..."

"Help a friend in need," Jack chorused, and cuddled up to his father. "Yay, you have your train costume, too!"

"Yes, indeed," Wilson replied. Unlike the other adults, who if they were in themed costume at all had opted to come to the party as conductors, he was dressed as a train, and his red costume made a cute match with his son's blue one.

Before Cuddy could compliment the pair, House interjected. "Isn't the red one on Sodor a girl?"

"No," Jack corrected. "Red is James. But Pop's not James. Pop's Wilson."

 _What?_ "I thought House was Wilson," Cuddy said.

"House is Pop! Pop is Wilson! Jack is Edward!" Jack huffed out, quite obviously (adorably) exasperated.

"War is peace! Freedom is slavery! Ignorance is strength!" House countered, his grin stretching from ear to ear.

Wilson simultaneously glared at House and shushed Jack. "House is a rabble-rouser, and Cuddy..." Turning toward her, his tone lightened immensely. "... is a lovely and considerate woman, who is understandably confused." He forestalled further "explanation" from both House and Jack with a hand, and hastily elaborated. "Jack is dressed as Edward, who is a friend of Thomas the Tank Engine. Thomas has another friend, who is red, named James, but that's not my costume. I'm dressed as a train from a completely different show, Chuggington. This character's name is, interestingly enough, Wilson. And, House, for reasons that passeth all understanding, is dressed as me."

"I'm not dressed as you," House contradicted.

"What?" Wilson asked; Jack piped up, "You look like Pop!"

"I'm dressed _like_ Wilson, not _as_ Wilson."

Cuddy shook her head. "Then why bother with it at all?"

House drew himself up to full height and raked a hand through his hair dramatically. "Looking sharp for Genevieve."

"Choo Choo Soul!" Jack crowed happily, and scooted off into the main playroom.

Cuddy did her best not to sigh. A Dean couldn't know absolutely everything happening in her hospital, but Cuddy usually managed to have at least ninety-five percent under control. "What?"

Chuckling, Wilson patted her arm. "Choo Choo Soul is another kids' train-related show, hosted by a woman named Genevieve, who, well, House is right, is hot. But more importantly, popular with kids, and connected somehow to one of our residents, so Choo Choo Soul is here to perform today."

"Train Conductor DC, he's not that hard on the eyes, either," House noted, eyebrows rising. "Cuddy? Want to check him out? I hear there's also some pretty tasty pumpkin cupcakes, if you've got an in with the train that runs the joint."

Jack appeared again, bouncing and grabbing at Wilson's hand, "Pop! Come on! Let's start!"

"I take it you mean Jack," Cuddy said to House as Wilson was dragged away.

"Definitely," House replied.

**Author's Note:**

> [Thomas and Friends](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thomas_And_Friends), [Choo Choo Soul](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Choo_Choo_Soul), and [Chuggington](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuggington) are all actual children's shows, owned by their respective owners. The red train on Chuggington really is named Wilson, which was the inspiration for this ficlet. And the red train on Thomas and Friends really is named James.


End file.
